The Fortress of Solitude
by apolloflare
Summary: This is a tour of all the rooms of the FOS.
1. Intro

I would like Dearmanica for her invaluable help, as well as Unoaranya30 and Hellacre13. I have been inspired by many other authors such as Ben10987654321, ImFanci, and Arcadia81. If anyone has any suggestions for items inside the different rooms let me know and I will be happy to include it.

Summary: This fiction is a tour of the Fortress of Solitude Rooms:

Entrance Level- This floor of the fortress is the most accessible level; this level contains the Training room, Monitor room, Library, Alien Zoo, Hydroponic Lab, Kitchen, Dining room as well as Bathrooms.

Second Level- This floor can only be accessed by only two means; the first is flight, and the other is a hidden Kryptonian Transportation Tube near the main entrance. The most secure areas are located on this level, such as a Science Lab, Infirmary, Armory, and Trophy room, the only people to have access to this floor without Kal-El's presence is J'onn J'onzz, Diana of Themyscira, and Bruce Wayne.

Third Level- This is the most private level of the entire complex. It houses the Master Suite as well as four Guest Suites; also on this level is a large Relaxation Room, which houses a Sensory Deprivation area.

Fourth Level- Astrological Observatory.

The Fortress of Solitude

As a silver javelin shuttle enters the earth's atmosphere heading towards the Arctic, it banks suddenly to allow some of the heat and speed that has built up around it to burn off. The shuttle quickly descends to less than fifty feet above the Arctic tundra; it is heading towards a mist-covered valley that few humans have ever explored. In the middle of the mist, giant crystals rise up from the ground towards the sky creating the Fortress of Solitude. As the shuttle lands, five people exit the craft. Five of the founding members of the Justice League of America walk down the stairs and step out on the frozen ground.

"Man, it is cold out here, why does Big Blue have to live way out here?" asked the Flash to no one in particular. "Superman's home world was created by terra-forming its surface using crystals, where on earth would be a better place to keep that technology hidden from humanity," replied The Batman. "Wally, all the knowledge of the known twenty-eight galaxies lies within the walls of this fortress." Kal-El explained. His sudden appearance startled most of the other members. "Superman," J'onn greeted his friend. "It is nice to see you again, but where is Diana?" "She is inside waiting on everyone. If everyone would follow me I will disengage the security system to allow you all entry."

The group follows Kal-El over half mile into the mist. The closer they get towards the center the lighter the mist gets. Every few feet crystals protrude out of the ground radiating out from main Fortress. As they walk towards the entry, Kal-El reaches out his hand and a nearly invisible static field lowers. "Once you enter into the Fortress don't be alarmed but you will be scanned and all your weapons will be disabled until you leave, it is a safety feature." As the whole group crosses the threshold, the static barrier raises again. In the forger, a bright blue light passes over everyone, scanning them for weapons. Once the scan completes a door opens in front of them giving them access to the wonders inside.


	2. The Training Room

Once the door to the foyer opens, the holographic versions of Jor-El and Lara appear. "Greeting esteemed friends of my son," Jor-El begins. "This place, this Fortress of Solitude is all that remains of the once proud planet Krypton. It was sent with my son in order to be a sanctuary, so that he may learn about his people and have a place of refuge." "You must excuse my husband, by nature he is not a very warm person, in life he was the most brilliant scientist of the day and I an artisan of the noble house of Van," informs Lara. "Our son wishes to show you some of the many wonders that are stored in this depository of knowledge, he will be your guide, but if you need any assistance do not hesitate to ask for myself or Jor-El we can answer any question you may have." With their greeting over, they fade back into nothingness.

Kal-El smiles at his friends a little embarrassed by his father and leads the way down a set of stairs to the main floor. "This level of the Fortress is the most open area, only…," Kal gets to say before The Flash, The Fastest Man in the Universe©, takes off. A second later, a loud thud can be heard followed by groaning. At that, John and Shayera share a smile and a laugh, causing The Batman to scowl. The group only has to wait a brief moment before The Flash returns rubbing his head. "Blue, why couldn't I get into the room inside here? What are you hiding?" J'onn informs Wally "The amount of Knowledge stored here has to be protected. I believe it is referred to as a 'Static Barrier' or 'Force Field' protecting some from or great knowledge." "Thank you J'onn. You ran into the door protecting the Library," Kal-El replies with a smirk. "Alright now, if everyone will follow me, the first room on the left is where we are headed."

A little ways down the hall a door slides open. Once they have all walked into the room the door closes behind them automatically. The room is a large rectangular room with smooth white walls with large mirrors and large rubber mats. On one side, a variety of combat weapons is kept on a rack. In one of the corners of the room, there is workout equipment, standard for any normal gym. "This room has advanced features such as gravitation controls, solar lights, which can emit red sun radiation and holographic interfaces. "Like the holo-deck on Star Trek?" Flash asks. "Yes, Gene Rodenberry got the idea very close to being scientifically correct. As a matter of fact any meta or any being the league has come across their profile is stored in the Watchtowers computer and backed up here as well as Bruce's' cave, can be sparred with here." A smile of almost perverse pleasure crosses Shayera's face. "How accurate are they?" "Between Bruce's report standards and my memories, I would have to say around ninety-eight percent, powers, tactics, and attitudes included." At that John asks, "What do you mean your memories?" "I use Kryptonian memory crystals to store my memories, like a diary. It allows for future generations to have an accurate record of events as I viewed them."

"I think I will catch up with everyone later, I feel the need to burn off some steam." Shayera tells the group. "That's fine just call out to Lara and she will instruct you into programming the room. Also that door in the far wall is a large shower suite, there are replicators that can make you sweats and Kal-Ex will clean you armor if you leave it with Lara, she will also remove the dampening field around your mace so it will work properly."

Once every one leaves, the room the door reseals and a battle cry is heard echoing the hall.


	3. The Monitor Room

On the right side of the hall, a voice can be heard yelling from the next room. "Neither Hawk girl nor I will wear a hijab. Your beliefs are not going too forced on any member of this League. You are more than welcome to speak to any member of the League once they are able. As soon as Superman is able to he will contact you, until then Good Day!" With that said the monitor switches over to a news feed on oil platform in the Gulf of Aden, off the coast of Yemen. "From what we have learned there are four hostages…," a young newscaster reports.

"Wow, Wonder babe sounds pissed," admits The Flash just as he and the other enter the monitor room. At the mention of her not so favorite nickname by Wally, Diana turns to look at him. "Wally, what have I told you about calling me that?" "Umm, not to," he gulps, "if I valued my life." "Do I need to take you to the training room and turn on the gravitation controls so you cannot run away?" With no answer from Wally, Diana looks around the group, she notices that a member is missing, "Where is Shayera?"

"She stayed back in the training room," John informed her before muttering to himself, "maybe if she exhausts herself I might get a good night sleep."

Before anyone can say, any more Kal turns to everyone, "As you can tell by all the monitors on the wall this is the 'Monitor Womb'. The monitors show every news feed from around the planet as well as some on different worlds, which include Almerac, Thanagar, Rann, and New Genesis as well as others. Security sensors in the Watchtower as well as restricted areas of the Fortress are view through a holographic interface in the center of the room displaying all the information in real time."

"Wait a minute, did you say Almerac? Home of the crazy woman that thinks she is you soul mate, Kal." Diana asks a little more upset. "Well," he reaches his arm up and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Yes, it was the only way I could figure out to get her to return to Almerac. She should run her kingdom, instead of bothering me all the time."

"Not to interrupt your lovers' quarrel, but why is the only chair in this room my chair? I never gave you that chair from 'My Cave'."

"O great detective, can't you figure it out?" teases Diana. "I don't care what Alford says there is nothing wrong with my chair, and I want it returned today, Kent." "Sure Bruce, not a problem. Since there is not much else in here why don't we head to someplace more interesting."

As the group exits the room and the door slides shut one on the monitors on the wall shows the image of Alfred Pennyworth. "Madam Ambassador, has Master Bruce seen his chair yet?" "Yes, he just left here, I believe that he will be occupied with the tour and getting his chair back that you should have a couple hours to finish all the preparations at the manor." With that, the screen went blank.

From out in the hallway, Wally can be heard complaining, "Are we going to the room that tried to knock me out earlier?" with a slight whine in his voice.

'What are they up to?' Bruce thinks to himself.


End file.
